


Three is (Not) a Crowd

by Little_R



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Everybody loves John, Fluff, He's like "I'd tap that" but doesn't harass John or anything, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, and oddly sweet, as ending, slight one-sided Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, there's surprisingly little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian Moran had been in that accident so many years ago, that made him both lose his identity and life, he had sworn to stop feeling. It was feelings that had gotten him into this mess after all, and a sniper with emotions was laughable. And dangerous. </p>
<p>Which was why he should really, really hate the person who made him feel again. However Sebastian just could not do that. Instead he was angry with himself, no furious. He was furious that all it had taken was a pair of pretty blue eyes to make his heart beat faster again.</p>
<p>Although, it had been so much more than a pair of eyes...</p>
<p>And Sebastian was not the only person who fell for John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is (Not) a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend [Mihir](http://sunlight-mihir.tumblr.com/). Happy belated birthday! =D I brove you, brobe. (bro + babe = brobe. I know you're a guy but I still hope I can call you babe, I use it gender-neutrally. I'll change it if you want, dear)

When Sebastian Moran had been in that accident so many years ago, that made him both lose his identity and life, he had sworn to stop feeling. It was feelings that had gotten him into this mess after all, and a sniper with emotions was laughable. And dangerous.

He had accepted his new life and his new job, something he took a certain amount of pride in. He was the only criminal here willingly, who had not been forced to join this disgraceful group. He could leave at any moment, they could not.

The British Government would of course not allow him to leave. At least not outside of a body bag. Although such things did not bother Moran.

Which was why he should really, really hate the person who made him _feel_ again. However Sebastian just could not do that. Instead he was angry with himself, no furious. He was furious that all it had taken was a pair of pretty blue eyes to make his heart beat faster again.

Although, it had been so much more than a pair of eyes...

_Three Years Ago._

They said hope is the last thing that abandons people. That was utterly bullshit. Moran had no hope anymore, no joy, no dreams, no nothing.

The only thing that was left was his pride.

If that prancing pony Holmes thought he could control his greatest assassin, the so called "Death Shot", he had another thing coming. The rest of the Suicide Squad members he could control, with threats of death, torture and blackmail.

But not Moran. Because Moran was dangerous in ways Holmes could not imagine. Moran had nothing to live for.

And he was far too important to kill. Holmes knew that the Colonel would take his own life if he ordered his other men to hurt him. Only to make things harder for Holmes himself. So Holmes allowed him to do as he pleased, at least to a certain limit.

Which was why Moran was currently smoking a cigarette in one of the many "scary integration rooms". Mycroft Holmes liked to drag new recruits here, the ones who had not agreed to do his bidding, and crush the last hope they had.

Moran just liked to have a smoke here, because it annoyed Holmes.

The door was opened and one of Holmes' goons dragged a small man inside, his bastard of a boss following with the usual smug smirk on his face. That dropped when he saw Moran sitting in the shadows. And for just a second he glared at him with icy eyes.

Moran was not allowed in this room, which was exactly why he was here. So now Holmes had three options; He could either forcibly move the ex-colonel and risk getting Hell for that. Change room and show how little power he had in this situation, which was unacceptable. Or he could let the man be and continue with... persuading his new man.

Holmes only had a second to choose, and with a discreet turn of his head he signalised for his guard, who had of course already noticed Moran and was ready to fight him, to stand down.

Instead of giving the other any further explanation, he turned to smile condescendingly at Watson, who had been shoved down on his knees infront of him. It truly was a pretty sight.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Doctor Watson." he drawled.

The man scoffed and gave the other a grin filled with teeth and spite. "You fucking bastard."

"Now, now, none of that." Holmes said as his guard gripped Watson's head. It was not painful, not yet. "I would not want to hurt someone with such a pretty face." he mused and used the handle of his umbrella to tip the good doctor's head up. "Such a pretty, pretty face."

Watson growled at that and turned his head away. Which Holmes frankly only thought was adorable.

"If you think I'll ever help you you're as delusional as you're infatuated with yourself."

"But I think you will do _exactly_ as I say, Doctor Watson. Unless you want  something bad to happen to a special someone."

His eyes widened in fear, which Holmes seemed to enjoy greatly. Of course that bastard did. He glared at him before turning his face down, refusing to look at the man.

"I'll give you some time to think through my... proposition." Holmes said and stroked his finger's over the man's shoulder and then cheek before leaving the room. He was walking as if he was on a pleasant stroll in the park and not shattering people's lives.

The door was closed and John fell down on the floor. Two minutes later, or two hours, he did not know, he heard a voice.

"He seems to like you, well not dislike you. Usually he roughens up cocky newbies."

John looked up and saw a man sit against one of the many crates in the room. Did they actually contain anything or were they just there to make the place look important? John might never know.

 He frowned at him and dried an eye that had gotten a bit wet. "Who the Hell are you?" he hissed.

The man showed no facial reaction to his tone. He just sat there, emotionless with his cigarette lighting up parts of his slightly tanned face. John hated it. He would give anything to not feel now.

Moran tilted his head to greet him. "Colonel Moran." it was now he noticed that Watson was wearing a red and black chequered jumper that did not go very well with his jeans or his attitude. His lips twitched up in amusement.

"What?" was his angry reply.

"Nothing, it's just you're very colourful." when Watson raised his eyebrows, he continued, in a kinder voice. "It looks good, you know. Like a doll. Or a clown." he added when John looked less than thrilled at being called a doll.

John gave Moran a small smile. "A clown?" he almost sounded happy.

"Yeah, a pretty clown." Moran tried, feeling his mood lighten up.

"A pretty clown you say?" John actually laughed.

"Yeah," Moran grinned. "A very pretty clown."

"That's hard to imagine."

"Well, you're special." Moran and Watson looked at each other. And for the first time in years, he felt something warm hug his insides. And he had a feeling John shared that feeling.

xxx

Sebastian had thought not having anything to live for, not having anyone to love, was a strength. That he was powerful because nothing could hurt him.

He had been so wrong. He was about to get stronger than ever.

xxx

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, you'll ruin the surprise."

John rolled his eyes from behind Sebastian's hands. "Fine!" he was then quiet for a few more seconds before promptly asking. "What is the surprise?"

Seb laughed and kissed his lover's blond hair. John was too cute. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right? We're almost there. It's not a long journey to the living room so keep it together."

John muttered something before Sebastian finally stopped walking and removed his hands from his face. Hanging on a chair he saw a beautiful, red, leather jacket.

"Oh God! Seb!" he said brightly and lifted it up. "You got this? Why?" he put it on. It was a perfect fit. "And it fits perfectly."

Sebastian looked at the shorter man fondly and wrapped his arms loosely around him. "Of course it is. It's for my clown after all."

John rolled his eyes but kissed his stubbly chin. "What's up with that ridiculous nickname?"

"It's cute." Seb insisted with a wide grin.

"It's really not."

"Yes. You're my clown cause you make me happy, and made me smile and feel when I thought I would never do it again." his voice started off as bright and light but got serious. He looked at John and rested their foreheads together. "I have so much to thank you for..."

John looked at him with concern in his eyes and put his hand on his cheek. "You're such a dork. But you're a cute dork." he mumbled and kissed him, making Sebastian smile again. Like he always did.

"Yeah, but I'm your cute dork."

"Yes, you are." John leaned against his broad chest, Sebastian holding him tighter. They just stood there for a while in the middle of the room. Feeling the sun warm their necks and just enjoying how happy they were that they had found each other.

xxx

It had been like any other day, which for them was still a tad crazy. He and Sebastian had returned from another job, laughing and joking around as usual.

He shed his leather jacket and pressed a kiss to Seb's lips. "Wanna watch something? I could whip up something good to eat."

"I'd love to, Doc. But I really need to take a run. I can't slack off." he said and kissed him again. "I'd love to get cozy tonight though, if the offer still stands?"

"Course it does, now go on, before your guns shrinks."

"You mean these?" he asked with a big, teasing grin. He flexed his arm muscles, showing off how huge they really were.

John rolled his eyes but smiled. "Just go, you big buffoon." he said fondly and kissed him.

Sebastian laughed and gave a mock bow before grabbing his jacket and heading out.

The shorter man chuckled fondly as he walked around in their home, gathering things up to make it a bit more tidy.

 It looked like it really would be just like any other day. That was until he collected his mail. It was the usual things, commercial, information. However at the bottom of the pile, there was one letter that was in green and no doubt expensive paper. It even had a wax seal.

As he opened it he felt like Harry Potter when he got his first letter from Hogwarts. Even the paper inside was old and fancy with something written on it that looked like emerald ink. He was pretty sure it was not his long lost letter to Hogwarts though. Pretty sure.

_Dear Johnny-boy,_

_I could not help but to notice how you robbed my dealer, revenge for when I helped those two gentlemen liberate a bank of its money I'm sure. This would usually end with you having your pretty eyes ripped out and hung from your boyfriend's nose, but not this time, don't worry your dear head._

_Instead when I studied you and your shooter, I found myself intrigued by you. Which is why I thought I should send you this romantic letter, and a little riddle._

_I want to see how clever and wicked you are, Doctor Watson. I can't just send you a location to meet up, that could put little old me in danger, so it's wrapped in an enigma. Nothing too hard, love. Not like I am for you._

_I expect to see you soon,_

_Much love_

_Jim Moriarty. xxx_

_A devil with the name of an angel,_

_At dawn I'm lush and beautiful._

_At the day I'm intense and warm._

_At dusk I'm colourful and generous._

_At night and cold and naked._

John reread the letter probably three times before slowly putting it away and leaning back in his chair. He starred up at the ceiling (he really needed to repaint it, and with that he meant Seb needed to).

_Well that definitely was not from Hogwarts..._

Jim Moriarty was infamous in the criminal world, and even known by the public. No one knew what he looked like, where he came from, or if even Moriarty was his real name. The only things that were known were that he was powerful, extremely so, he had an entire empire, and that he was genius and ruthless.

He enjoyed toying with anyone, whether they were police, criminal or innocent did not matter. If you crossed him, or even got his attention, you were done for. For Moriarty got tired of his playthings and he did so quickly.

And now John had been left with a riddle. He could ignore it. But that could lead to dire consequences, even if Moriaty's letter had seemed... Well friendly? Even flirty.

Although  John wanted to, he wanted to solve this mystery and finally meet this man of stories and fairy tales. This could be dangerous, it most likely would, but so, so exciting.

So John picked up his gun and red leather jacket and started to mull on the strange letter.

He started looking for clues in the paragraphs before the riddle, but did not find anything. Unless Moriarty making references to his erect penis was a clue, but he doubted it. Perhaps he had thought that would be too easy?

_A devil with the name of an angel..._

John just knew that had something to do with the criminal, or his name. So something called Jim or James or Moriarty... The first and the last one was less likely, he had never heard about anything called Jim or Moriarty. It was James then.

_James..._ There were no angels called James, but there were saints.

The paragraphs bellow described an aging, a change. And if there was one thing he knew about riddles it was that nothing was what it seemed. The format reminded him about the old "what walks on four legs in the morning" enigma. So perhaps it was something that changed constantly, and just like the day started over...

The seasons.

But the seasons were not a place? It had to be something else. Somewhere you could see or measure the season changes. Something with the name James in it...

Then it hit him.

Saint James park.

Of course Moriarty would make a riddle about a not very well known park in the huge London. As if you could figure that out easily and without using Google. John knew about that place because he had once lived nearby it. But Moriarty could not have known about that, right?

Now that he knew, or thought he knew, the answer. He had no time to lose.With one last thought about how reckless and stupid he was for doing this, he rushed out of the door to meet the riddled man.

John walked around in the park, trying to find anyone looking like they got out of a comic book. Moriarty really should have given him a description.

_Or, I don't know, a fucking time and place that's not a big park!_

Maybe this had just been a big prank. Some neighbour or pissed of criminal, or even cop on their tracks, might have just pulled one on him. He was just considering to turn around and leave when he spotted a man.

The man did not look unusual per say, only he was playing chess with himself and starring at John with a huge grin. He wore sunglasses but John could feel his eyes pierce through him. He was also throwing pieces of bread to some pigeons.

John frowned. _What kind of criminal feeds birds?_

But this was the best lead he had, so he walked up to the man and awkwardly smiled at him. "Err... Hi. I was supposed to meet-" he was interrupted by the man taking off his sunglasses.

Big cognac coloured eyes scanned him up and down, and the man's smile only seemed to widen as he was done assessing John. He was much smaller than John had imagined. He could not see much of his body from under his long, dark coat and his spotless dark blue suit but he could not been much taller than John himself. If you ignored the eyes and smile, he looked more like a business man than a murder. Although he did look both sweet and handsome with a bit of dangerous thrown into the mix.

"You're even cuter up close, darling. Do sit down." The man, Moriarty he assumed, gestured at the chair across him.

John was thrown by hearing him talk suddenly, he had still not grasped that this was actually happening. Against better judgement he nodded and sat down.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before John decided to break the silence.

"Mr Moriarty, I presume?"

The man looked irritably pleased at that question. _Narcissist... Definitely._ And he gave John a little bow.

"The one and only, love. But please, do call me Jim." he ended with a charming, and very attractive, smile.

John nodded and they were silent for a couple of seconds again before he exclaimed. "What the Hell is this about?"

Moriarty raised his eyebrows as to say "Language" but quickly smiled pleasantly again. "I wanted to get your attention. And meet you. And what else is a gentlecriminal supposed to do than to send his wanted one a love letter." he leaned forward on the table and grinned widely at John.

John blinked in surprise and had to think about what he had just heard a couple of times before it really got through to him. "And this is what you first thought of? Not, you know, something normal?"

Moriarty "tsked" at that and gave a dismissive wave of his hand at the word "normal". "Normal? How dreadfully boring!  No, no, no. You and I are everything but normal, Johnny-boy. That's a good thing, we're extraordinary." he added when he noticed the look John gave him.

"So, right, you dragged me all the way here to tell me I'm special?"

 Moriarty gave a barely visible shrug. "Partly, yes. This is a moment for me to meet you in person." he grinned in a way that was too charming to be fair.

"Play with me." the criminal then added and gestured to the neatly placed chess pieces infront of them.

"I don't think I'll be much of a match."

"Oh don't sell yourself short, Johnny dear." the brunet scoffed. "Also, chess is not _only_ about intelligence." when John looked insulted at that he continued, although it was not apologetic. "I don't mean you're stupid, you're definitely above avrage, I'm just genius." he said it so confidently. Like it was not an opinion but a fact. John supposed that was the case.

"But still, will this be an intellectual challenge for you, Mr Moria-"

"Jim." the mastermind interrupted with a pleasant smile. It was still a bit too wide to be normal, but it suited him. Normal, meaning ordinary, was not a good colour on the man infront of him.

"Jim." he said. "Will this really make your cogs turn?"

"That's not what I want. I want to spend some time with you and get to know you." when the blond stayed silent he continued. "There will be no tricks, just us playing a game. And I mean chess then, I'm not gonna tie you up."

John nodded and was just about to agree when Jim said with a big grin.

"Unless you're into that kind of thing."

The doctor just gave him a tired look before moving the first piece. "I start. Pawn to H4."

Jim smirked in a way that would have been annoying if it had not suited him so well and moved his pawn next.

John did enjoy his time with the crime lord. They had played a few rounds of chess and John had even won one. But what mattered was that he had had a really good time.

 It had been a bit awkward when he had explained to the man that he had a boyfriend however. Jim had flirted with him, again, and John had had enough.

"Listen here, Jim... I'm really flattered and all by your interest, and you're a very attractive and interesting man. But I have a boyfriend."

It broke his heart to see how the other's precious smile dropped.

"Oh... Your partner in crime then?" it had been so obvious. But he had let his hope fool him.

"Yeah.. If I hadn't I would've loved to... You know with you. But I'm taken."

Jim smiled softly and nodded. "You don't have to explain yourself, Johnny-boy." he assured him. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, very." John said with a nod.

He got a genuine smile at that. "That's good."

"We can still meet up. If you want, I mean?"

The criminal mastermind chuckled at that and nodded. "Yes, I think I'd like that a lot."

They then bid their farewells and John returned home.  Jim had offered him a ride, but he needed to think. He was attracted to Jim, he was dangerous and gorgeous with nerve and smarts, but he loved Sebastian. It was no hesitation about who he would choose.

If John had only known then that he would not have had to choose at all.

xxx

Sebastian has been surprisingly all right with this whole thing. He trusted that John would not cheat on him, and if this was a great chance for them and John considered Jim a friend of sort, he agreed to it. As long as Moriarty did not put John in danger, he had made that clear.

xxx

Watching the love between two lovers bloom was truly a beautiful sight. From their first shared smile to when they said "I love you". So extraordinary. So joyful. And so fragile. After all, if one of them would suddenly and accidently disappear what would there be left?

Two broken hearts and a yearning that could not be satisfied with anything but the other being near. It was beyond question something heart-breaking, all that longing and pain and suffering.

What would not one give to be with the other? This was exactly what Mycroft Holmes had been mulling over. Watson and Moran had managed to escape his perfectly manicures clutches, but not for long.

After all, as long as they loved each other they could never be free. Because what would not one give to be with the other?

Everything and anything.

xxx

It was the second time John had been dragged into a dark room, and it was surprisingly not more fun than the first time.

 He was locked in a grip that would be painful the second he resisted.

"I suppose I don't have to explain this to you, Doctor Watson. We've already been here before after all." and that voice was just as smug and irritating as he remembered. Mycroft Holmes stepped out of the shadows, all dressed to the nines and with a ridiculously expensive-looking umbrella like usual. The git probably slept in a three-piece suit. Not that John wanted to know what he slept in.

"And I suppose you're still gonna be a git." John bit back. When the guard twisted his hair as a warning he grinned. _Worth it._

"Now, now, Doctor Watson." Holmes said calmly while inspecting the tip of his umbrella. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding. After all, I wouldn't want to hurt such a fine man as yourself-" Watson scoffed at that but he elected to let it slip away. He did enjoy the other's attitude, it was endearing. "- nor would I want to hurt your little friends." he grinned when he saw the man's face drop. Now he had him.

"But I fixe-"

"Yes, your family and dear ones are out of my reach. But they're not the only ones you care about, right?" he smirked down at him. When the other was kneeling so prettily it was really easy to feel superior. "You seem to have gotten busy with your escape associate." that earned him a soft blush and an angry glare.

"Like you would ever get Moran."

"But I will. Because now I have a leverage." he carefully put his umbrella on the other's shoulder. "You."

"Moran would do anything for his sweetheart, and you will do anything for him." he continued while drawing circles on his shoulder. "It's perfect." he grinned widely and then let out a condescending laughter.

When the good doctor did not reply he tilted his chin up with his hand. "Nothing to say. I do enjoy our little talks." John just glared at him, which made him chuckle and stand up. "Take him to his room."

The guard nodded and pulled John to his feet before leading him with a hard grip to his new home.

xxx

After this having a normal day for Sebastian and John should really be a sign. Because Seb was having just that before he came home after working out.

He jumped into the shower and changed to his sexiest jeans (John loved them) and a V-necked shirt. He wanted to seduce John tonight, he would always laugh and blush when that happened. A smile tugged his lips when he thought about it.

Sebastian sat down in his favourite chair and looked though his mail. He paused when in between bills and commercials, there was a piece of paper folded into two. That would get any criminal suspicious. For any decent people it could be a party invitation or a note from neighbours, but criminals rarely got invited to parties. It was sadly their way of life.

He took a deep breath and opened it, and his fears were justified. The note said:

_We have Doctor John Watson._

_Give yourself up to Mycroft Holmes to ensure his safety._

_No tricks or the doctor gets it._

And then there was a, no doubt untraceable, phone number scribbled down at the bottom of the page.

Sebastian flew to the phone and with a shaky hand pushed the number in. He did not had to wait for long before that ridiculously posh and constantly smug voice replied. Seriously, could Holmes ever get a date with that voice? It was nice and all, but if he sounded so smug when chatting someone up he had a better chance getting punched in the face than getting lucky.

"Ah, Colonel Moran. I have been expecting your call."

"I bet you have, you tosser, now where is John?!"

Holmes tutted and Sebastian just knew he smirked. "Now there's no reason to be so hostile. If you just come back as my employee, no one has to get hurt."

"And what about John?" Sebastian asked through gritted teeth. His face was twisted into a terrible mask of rage. Holmes was probably one of the few who would not fear him when he looked like this, but Sebastian wondered how brave that bastard would be when he did not have the upper hand.

"Doctor Watson will be safe as long as you cooperate."

"Not just safe, I want him to be free."

"I can't give you that. I want you both. So either you come back or your boyfriend dies."

Sebastian gritted his teeth. "You already know my answer."

"Yes, but I want to hear it." Holmes said and Sebastian could practically hear his condescending smirk.

"Yes! I will give myself in!"

" _Excellent_. Now, in two days I want you to be at this place at ten minutes to four. On, and this phone number will stop working in five minutes so don't bother trying to use it to save your Doctor." he then told him the address.

"And I suppose I don't have to explain that you can't be armed or get any help?"

"No." Sebastian said in a harsh voice, writing the address down.

"Good. Also, I will be watching you. I'll give John your best, bye." and with that he was greeted with the dialling tone.

Sebastian shoved his phone down in his pocket and threw his jacket on. He was going there immediately. He could not risk anything happening to make him miss meeting John. Nothing could stop him, he thought as he opened the door to rush out.

Nothing except a small Irishman apparently.

"Take it easy, big guy." Moriarty said as he slinked inside while Sebastian was doing a perfect impression of a goldfish. "You're playing right into Holmes' hands."

Sebastian spun around and punched the wall mere centimetres from the other's head. Moriarty did not even flinch.

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard. There's only one here who cares about John and that's me! I'm not going to let you use him!"

Moriarty looked at him calmly, but his eyes were angry and dangerous. "I'm afraid you're wrong. I care about John too." when Sebastian opened his mouth to have a say in that he raised his hand to cut him off. "And either way, what choice do you have? Even you must know that Holmes' is watching whoever helped you last time like a hawk. And any moment from them will result in a bullet to your boyfriend's head."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but fell down on the couch in defeat. He buried his face in his hands and tried to get himself together. Moriarty was right, the ever genius Irene Adler had helped them last time, but contacting her now would definitely not go unnoticed by the smug bastard Holmes.

"Well what's your plan, genius?"

"Easy." Moriarty said and sat down in the chair across from him. "We save John ourselves. Holmes doesn't know about my... _Involvement_ -" that earned him a glare from the Colonel. Fair enough, he was ravishingly handsome and charming after all. "-with John Watson so he isn't watching me."

"But he's watching me." Moran pointed out.

"Which is why I'm going to stay here until it's time for our plan and then leave after you."

Moran sighed and looked up at him. "Fine. I guess I have no other choice." John would never forgive him if they both got back to the so charmingly called "suicide squad".

"But just so you know, if anything happens to John, I'll kill you myself." his voice was grave and in that moment he was more deadly than Moriarty ever had been.

"I'll let you." he replied calmly.

And in that moment, Sebastian believed Jim.

 

xxx

Sebastian had been jittery the whole travel, and Moriarty's sarcastic replies to it about how he would soon get to shoot something did not exactly help his mood.

He was at the edge of his seat, awaiting Holmes to call him any second and tell him he had failed and that John was dead.

"Oh will you stop it? I can't trust you to hit anything as tense as you are."

Sebastian sent him a glare. "You think I'll miss my target? I could shoot the hair of your balls half a kilometres away."

Moriarty met his glare with an unimpressed look. "Charming, I can see why John fell for you."

That made Sebastian grin for the first time for days. "Jealous much?" he sounded definitely as smug as Holmes did but he did not care.  

"Oh shut up." Jim muttered and looked out of the window.

Sebastian did not know a lot about this man, but he was pretty sure he did not wear clothes as casual as these often. Suits were not ideal for running around after all. It made him look oddly vulnerable.

Maybe he was not that crazy for trusting Moriarty.

"We're here." Jim said and looked at Sebastian. "You remember what to do?"

He nodded. "Always."

xxx

Jim had looked calm during the whole infiltration, but Sebastian had a strong feeling that he was just as anxious and terrified as he was. And also terrified for the same reason; that they would not mange to save John.

Those thoughts were momentarily put´shed aside when they entered (thanks to the card Jim had stolen from a guard)  the last room of the corridor and saw a very annoyed but safe John.

He was sitting in a chair and frowning deeply, looking adorable grumpy. When he saw who had entered the room he practically flew up, shook and joy mixed all over his face.

"Seb! Jim!" he exclaimed as his boyfriend rushed to pick him up and hug him.

"Are you okay? I swear if that bastard did anything to you-"

"I'm fine. He has only tried to bore me to death." he said with a smile and cupped Seb's cheek. "Although he did make it clear many times that he would kill me if you did not give yourself up and all that."

"Would you mind having your reunion elsewhere? We don't have much time to get away from here." Jim reminded them, not looking too pleased about this.

John frowned in thought at the genius, he had so many question. Like why he had helped Seb to save him. However Jim was right; that had to wait.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they started to make their way out of the room, Sebastian cast him a nervous look.

"Are you upset that I didn't give up?" he asked. He had put John's life in danger with this operation.

But those doubts were gone the second John took his hand and smiled.

"Are you kidding? You would have been in so much trouble if you would have listened to that git." he teased, making his boyfriend smile.

"And I who thought I had been quite the gracious host, Doctor Watson." suddenly said a very deep and annoyingly familiar voice.

And of course no one less than Mycroft Holmes entered the doorway, looking as perfect and collected as always.

Jim and Sebastian pulled their guns out but before they could shoot, five of Holmes' employees rushed into the room, armed and ready to shoot them.

Sebastian cursed under his breath and glared at Holmes. John looked at his capturer with an unimpressed look that said "did you really stand outside and wait for the perfect moment to enter?". And Jim looked as calm and cold as one could, and he was closest to Holmes and with most guns aimed at him.

Suddenly Jim put his gun down, eyes not leaving Holmes' face as he did.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sebastian hissed, his own gun not wavering.

"Easy, tiger. Frosty here is not going to shoot us."

"I am not?" Holmes asked, looking somehow both condescending and confused. He thought Moriarty had to be bluffing, after all be was surrounded. But bluffing was not Moriarty's style.

"No, you're not." Jim replied.

"And why is that, prey tell?"

"Because I have a bomb on me." the room went completely silent when he said that. "It's small but powerful enough to just about take out the people closest to me. Which unfortunately happens to be you, Mycroft."

Holmes' swallowed nervously and looked at Moriarty, he looked serious about this threat. "You would actually risk your life for this man."

"Yes." he answered simply. "But I don't think you are going to. If you shoot me, you die. If you shoot them, you die."

Holmes sighed and shook his head. "No, no I'm not." he said and signalised for his goons to put down their weapons and kick them away. He narrowed his eyes at the criminal. "But this will have consequences, Mr Moriarty."

"I expect nothing less. " Jim said simply and motioned for John and Sebastian to get closer. "Let's go. My people wait outside." he said and took up a bomb from his jacket that was connected to wires all around his body.

They slowly made their way through Holmes and his agents, feeling like they walked over a mine field. Holmes glared at them with his mouth in a thin, pale line. He looked like he wanted to kill them with his bare hands.

When they were out of the room, Jim put the bomb down on the ground and looked at Holmes, motioning for John and Sebastian to continue walking. "It will still go off if I do." he warned before turning around and leaving.

However he did not come far until Holmes pulled out a gun himself and shot.

When Jim heard the gunshot he turned around to look at his enemy with wide eyes. It took some time for him to realise, 10 milliseconds at most but it felt like an eternity, that he had not been shot but the bomb.

That was bad, now Sebastian and John would have less time to get away, but at least they would have time for it.

That thought calmed Jim before he felt someone grip his collar and pull him backwards, getting caught worst in the explosion themselves.

That someone was a certain doctor and ex-army doctor.

xxx

John heard someone scream his name. He was not sure if it was Sebastian or Jim, or both. After that the only noise he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

He suddenly felt very heavy and fell down on the floor, seeing blurry figures rush to him and shout at each other. They picked up and tried telling him something, but he could not hear it.

He came them a reassuring smile, he did not want these figures to worry about him. He was fine. Just a bit tired.

And then everything went black.

xxx

The next time John woke up, he felt like he was on clouds. But not fluffy clouds, dark pollutedclouds-

And it was awfully noisy. It sounded like two people had a row.

He tried to open his eyes but it was so bright he could not see, and even keeping his eyes open was too much effort.

He must have let out a grunt or something cause everything suddenly got silent.

He felt a hand stroke his hair back, whispering reassuring things. John could not hear what the voice said but it sounded nice and calming.

After a while a second hand started stroking his hair back and John felt even better.

xxx

The next time John woke up it was quieter, thank God, and he could almost hear what was said.

"We only want what's best for him, right?"

"Yes."

The second voice sounded awfully sad. John wanted to comfort it and tell it everything would be okay.

"Which means, if John wants it, I'll agree. But if he doesn't-"

"I'll back away. I promise."

He then felt a hand on his forehead. John wanted to talk to the person, but his tongue felt too heavy to move.

So he fell asleep again.

xxx

The third time John awoke, he could finally open his eyes.

He let out a grunt and sat up, only to have a gentle hand stop him.

"Don't hurt yourself." a wonderfully familiar voice said.

John smiled up at it, knowing it was Sebastian before his eyes managed to focus on the man. He looked bruised up, but all right. His Sebastian was safe.

"Seb..."

"Hi, my little clown." he said and John had never seen him look so close to tears but so happy.

"Not with that nickname again." he said with a playful pout.

Sebastian just chuckled and bent down to kiss him. "You scared the living crap out of me when you saved Jim like that so I'm gonna call you whatever I want." he teased and placed his hand on top of John's.

John finally woke up completely at the mention of that name. "Where is he?" he asked and shot up in a sitting position. Which made him grimace as his head  and body hurt from it.

"Don't die on us now." a voice said and John, carefully, turned his head to see Jim sit at the window.

His arm was in a cast and his lip bruised. When he walked forward to the bed John could also see he had a minor limp. But he was alive.

"You're-" John started before Jim place his hand on his own.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear." he smiled at him warmly. His eyes had never looked so fond and alive.

"We should tell him." Sebastian said.

"No, we should wait until he's rested." Jim insisted. "He might still not be in his right mind."

"Tell me what?" John looked from Jim to Sebastian, who looked quite worried about the frown on his face.

"We will take it later, you're tired and-"

"No, you will take it now."

"We really shouldn't, Johnny my dear. Your head is hurt-"

"James Moriarty and Sebastian Edgar Moran, you will tell me right now or I swear I'll show you what real danger looks like!" he could not help but to feel pride bloom in his chest at how taken a back the men looked.

Jim and Sebastian looked at each other, both seeming to be uncertain and lost.

John rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. "Look, if I so happen to not be in my right mind, which I am! I can always change my mind. You're not tricking or forcing me into anything." he squeezed their hands and it looked like his words had gotten through to them.

"Well..." Jim started, licking his lips. "After you, well, sacrificing yourself for me, Seb and I had a chat."

"And we think that you clearly care about us both. And if you like Jim romantically, we'll make it work."

Well, he had not expected that.

"You mean... We will all be together."

"If you want." Jim said, trying to mask his hope.

"And you will all be okay with it?"

"We would. We are in love with you, John, and for you we don't mind doing it."

John starred down at his bed and the hands that were on top of his. They felt right, it all felt right. He had felt a connection with Jim immediately and the more time they spent together the more he liked the man. He had tried to push those feelings away, but he realised now he felt the same for Jim as for Sebastian.

"You don't have to decide now." Sebastian said and squeezed his hand.

"No, it's okay." John said and looked up at them, giving them a grin. "I wouldn't want to keep my boyfriends waiting." the grins the men gave him was to him worth more than anything in the world.

xxx

The 48th time John woke up after the explosion, everything was just right. He was tangled up in bed with his boyfriends, squeezed in between them.

They moved closer as they felt that he stirred, practically clinging to him and each other.

John chuckled softly and stroked their hair away from their foreheads. "Okay, I'll be still." he whispered and settled down again.

Jim let out a happy snort in reply and Sebastian nestled his nose into the space between his neck and shoulder.

John grinned widely and gave them a kiss each.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sebastian whispered.

"Me too." Jim agreed.

They both were thanking the Heavens for John Watson. The man who had made them feel again.

And in that moment, neither of them had ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's love note was so fun to write.
> 
> And I can't believe I called the handsome John a clown. But you wanted them as Harley Quinn, Deadshot and The Riddle. And I liked this. xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment on your way out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a fabulous day. =)


End file.
